Borboletas
by birclock
Summary: “Mas como diriam os poetas, a vida é feita de metamorfoses.”


Borboletas.

Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy.

Enquanto tomava chá, naquela noite, realizei que as coisas que eu lia nos livros estavam bem mais longe de mim do que alguma vez eu poderia ter imaginado. Era como se eu estivesse sob uma redoma, e então havia o mundo: Cheio de sentimentos e sensações que eu só via através do vidro, e que talvez nunca poderia chegar a sentir realmente.

A idéia de que existiam pessoas que me sentiam havia me confortado, uma vez, mas então este conforto deu lugar a uma sensação de vazio, quando em uma manhã cinzenta qualquer eu descobri que aquelas pessoas – as únicas pessoas que talvez pudessem penetrar minha redoma – existiam apenas nas páginas amareladas dos livros que eu devorava ao decorrer dos anos.

Ele havia confiado em mim, e eu o desapontei com palavras cuspidas que ao deixar minha garganta mais pareciam facas pontiagudas e com seu gume plenamente afiado. Eu não precisava daquilo. Mas eu fazia o pesadelo parecer real e depois dormia sob cobertas que escondiam minha angustia. Ou eu apenas gostava de sustentar esta ilusão.

"O que há de errado agora, Scorpius?" Eu o encontrei no dia seguinte, na sala comunal da Sonserina. Ele podia me evitar durante toda a aula de poções ou ignorar-me enquanto fingia tratar de assuntos importantes com alguns outros tolos quaisquer que algumas vezes gostava de chamar de "amigos", mas ele não poderia fazer isto para sempre. Rocei minha cabeça em seu pescoço, em uma tentativa de afago, mas ele permanecera intacto. E frio. E vazio, eu diria.

Quando ele veio ter comigo a sala comunal da já estava quase vazia, exceto por alguns estudantes que recolhiam os seus livros ou terminavam seus deveres. Não disse uma palavra, não era preciso dizer. Suas mãos encontraram o caminho das minhas, os olhos que me deitou valeram de mais do que um pedido de desculpa ou qualquer outra coisa que tencionasse me dizer.

Silêncio. E seus lábios avançaram nos meus, sedentos, quase tanto quando eu estava. Errôneo. Nossas mãos perdiam-se nas curvas de nossos corpos. Corpo aquele que eu havia sonhado tantas vezes – e tocado apenas uma, mas o suficiente para que tivesse a plena consciência de não precisar hesitar. Desejo. E então não haviam mais roupas, estávamos nus e completamente absortos naquela sensação de crescente prazer. As chamas que provinham da lareira serviam de única iluminação naquela noite escura, serpenteavam e ziguezagueavam dando um novo formato às nossas sombras. Quando meus olhos, por uma pequena fração de tempo, encontraram a janela eu pude ver pequenas gotas de chuva que chocavam-se contra ela.

Mas nada mais importava, ele estava ali: Nu em pêlos e em uma palidez extrema. Suas mãos tocavam minha pele. Os lábios sobre os meus lábios, o contato físico que nos aquecia, mesmo em uma noite de inverno, e que fora por tanto tempo reprimido e sustentado por olhares de desejo e palavras sussurradas ao vento, enquanto à noite nossas mãos faziam sozinhas todo o trabalho.

E os seus cabelos louros caiam sobre seus olhos, eles eram curtos – mas não curtos o suficiente para que eu pudesse ter completa visão da expressão que ocupava seu rosto, como desejava. Em meus sonhos ele sempre fora áureo demais, mas nos sonhos as coisas nem sempre saem como planejado, e a realidade – mesmo que não esperada – era ainda mais encantadora do que o imaginável, pelo menos desta vez.

Eu sentia borboletas baterem freneticamente as suas asas dentro do meu estomago, e desta vez não era ele urrando para ser preenchido com algo. Ele dedilhou as minhas costas ossudas enquanto eu sentia um arrepio percorrer-me a espinha, e eu soltava ofegos por não consegui-los reprimir tão bem quanto segurava as palavras.

E eu desejei poder parar o tempo. Mas como diriam os poetas, a vida é feita de metamorfoses. Não haveria então outra noite como aquela, e a mudança daquelas crianças de onze anos para as que haviam agora se tornado eram evidentes. Deveria observar que éramos como borboletas; ora presas em redomas, ora em casulos, mas por ora simplesmente abrindo as asas para que enfim pudéssemos voar.


End file.
